


What’s Inside

by JustBeStill



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy dissects Henry, Bendy does not understand how humans work, Bendy is tiny, Cutting, Mutilation, Torture, he just wants to know what Henry is made out of, while he’s still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Bendy catches Henry, but instead of killing him, he wants to see what's inside of him.Who knew dissecting a live human would be so difficult?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	What’s Inside

Henry was going to die. That much he knew. 

He lay pinned to the hall floor by hands made of ink, and Bendy loomed above him, an axe in his gloved hands. 

“Took a lotta trouble, findin’ you,” the demon says calmly as he raises his weapon above his head. “This time, I ain’t lettin’ you go so easy.”

Henry closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself to feel the familiar pain that he had felt a thousand times before.

The axe cracked down on his leg, and he screamed. He should be desensitized to the pain by now, he thought. But it just hurt worse each time. He couldn’t possibly understand what he did to deserve this torture.

“Ya know, this is gettin’ old,” Bendy remarked suddenly. “You an’ me have done this how many times? A hundred? A thousand? An’ each time I catch you, but ya just keep comin’ back.”

Henry chose not to respond, fearing that it would only be worse if he did.

“So, I figure that its high time I mix it up a bit,” Bendy continued, spinning the axe in his hands. 

The inky hands holding the former animator hostage melted away, though he still did not move.

“C’mon, creator,” The ink demon prodded him lightly with the edge of the axe. “Get up and run. I’ll even give ya a head start. Ten seconds! How does that sound?”

Surely Bendy knew that he couldn’t even move one of his legs now, let alone get up to run. Cartoon logic did not exist in the real world.

Bendy gazed at him with those dark, dark eyes, the reincarnation of hell itself. This STUDIO was Hell incarnate, and Bendy was the Devil.

Maybe, Henry thought through the agonizing pain in his leg, he should just accept the fact that he would never again leave this place. He would remain a prisoner here until the end of time.

The demon hummed thoughtfully. “You’re not even trying now, Henry. And I thought you were something special. Three seconds.”

Henry tried to crawl away, but could not even manage the strength to lift his arms. Shock really was a bitch. He knew it was hopeless now.

Bendy sighed. “No? That’s fine. Maybe next time.” 

The axe swung down, burying itself deep into Henry’s stomach. He gasped as fresh rivers of blood poured out of him now, dark and heavy, like the ink that was drowning this place.

Through his hazy vision, he saw his tormentor dip his gloved hand into the wound and lick off the blood coating his fingers. 

“You tasted better the first time, creator,” it said in a disappointed tone. Then he snapped his fingers. “I just got an idea, and now I think I realized what the problem is. We’re moving too fast, and we need to do it right. So when ya come back in a few, I’ll be sure to take it slow.”

Henry didn’t like the sound of that. “Please let me go,” he begged. 

Bendy laughed. It was a cold and chilling sound. Very unpleasant. 

“Now why would you ever wanna do a thing like that, creator?” The monster asked rhetorically. “Why don’t‘cha wanna stay here with me, safe and sound?” 

The human felt himself beginning to lose consciousness, thick sticky blood running between his fingers, and the pressure he was applying to it his injury was not doing anything to stop it from bleeding. 

“The world out there is full of dangerous things, Henry,” Bendy continued, his voice echoey and far away. “And besides, I don’t want’cha leaving me so soon! We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

The demon grabbed his head. His gloves were cold and damp, and Henry shut his eyes.  
He didn’t want to know what was about to happen.

“Ya know, I’ve heard that a human’s bones crack real easy,” Bendy said quietly, stroking the human’s face. “I really wanna know if that’s true.”

Henry trembled, the mental image of what the demon was deceiving running vividly through his mind. The pain, extreme. All that blood and screaming. He didn’t want that to happen to him.

He opened his eyes and forced himself to stare into Bendy’s dark ones. A bottomless pool of death and misery. They held no sympathy for him, only a willingness to kill and torture.

“You can’t do this to me,” Henry gasped, tears falling from his face. “This is too much.”

Bendy shook his head. “No, Henry, it isn’t. Cause I just wanna see what you’re made of. What’s inside of you.” He picked up the axe. “It won’t hurt one bit. Promise!”

He raised it again. “Now, try and be still for this next part. I’m really excited to see what’s inside you! I never got to examine a human this closely before. But the things I’ve heard from the others, gosh, there’s so much to look at! Ya got something called a ‘brain,’ and ‘lungs.’ It all sounds so fascinating!”

Then Henry screamed as the axe came down toward his chest.


End file.
